Forum:Enabling the wiki chat.
Hi, I have noticed the wiki chat is disabled and User:Neitiznot has informed me because it would be dead. Here are my reasons why I think we should enable the wiki chat. Even if there are only 2 people on this wiki who are active, suppose an admin and a contributor - This is enough of a reason to have a wiki chat. On the http://dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Dofus_Wiki me along with only 2 other people are active (both of them being admins) - I ask tons of questions on the wiki chat to them and learn a lot from them. When I compare the OSRS wiki to the Dofus wiki - OSRS has a lot more active Admins/contributors. It's a lot more practical to have a chat rather than posting and waiting for a reply - ESPECIALLY for contributors who are not familiar with how wiki's work - The discussions can be long and posting on a persons talk page or on the forums is simply not efficient. People tend to ask questions upon questions even on your reply - It takes too long to get a reply on the forum/talk pages etc.. when a quick reply on a chat might be more suitable.. Again I emphasise - Even if there are only 2 active people on the wiki that is more than enough. The point is the chat should benefit SOMEBODY - doesn't have to be everybody. I come fromm a wiki that has very few active contributors and I can tell you without the chat it would take me much longer to get the information that I need from the admins. There is a sizeable number of contributors/admins that are active/semi-active on the wiki - trust me people would ask a lot more questions if they had a chat and I really hate having long discussions on talk pages/forums - I just want one admin to breakdown a couple of things for me on the forum and I will probably need to ask questions on his reply - again why having a chat would be suitable for that Some other points I would like to add - somebody might say we have a chat on the 07 client - It is inconvenient to make me log in my runescape account just to speak about the wikia issues when there could be a wiki chat.. O.O when I and others edit things on the wiki we are not always logged in runescape and wouldn't like to be just to speak on a chat to somebody (Also I do go on the OSRSW clan chat.. people are not really there) The chat can be used mainly for work purposes on the wiki - yeah it can be used as a casual chat but the priority is for work on the wiki. Enable the chat. Give it a try. See what happens. Discussion Mild support - I get your point. We'd need a chat mod though. 16:55, September 13, 2015 (UTC) :Changed to Support. It would be nice to have a chat on this Wiki, for meta needs. 17:37, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Support - Mostly because I wouldn't need to keep going to the main wiki's chat instead. @Neitiznot How would we assign chat mods? 20:14, September 13, 2015 (UTC) :Good question Mage. I think at the start we'd probably have to check it ourselves. Once we get a non-admin in there, who's reasonably active, we could start a RfCM process for them. Activity is obviously the biggest factor, but reputability is important as well. 17:37, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Support - It used to be there for people who'd ask for editing help, but was removed a little over a year ago. If I remember correctly, Temujin and I agreed on its removal for the simple reason that there were barely any editors who were regular editors and needed editing help. I believe re-enabling the chat would be somewhat beneficial, albeit for editing help or similar requests. Also I'd get to chat with Mage about anything and everything hnnnggg -- 04:56, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :Ooooooh. 12:24, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Question - Would it be possible to implement some sort of welcome message when users join the chat directing them to join the main wiki's chat in the event that this one is empty? 05:19, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :It could be put on the masthead, like RSW has links? I'd have no clue. 12:24, September 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, the chat welcome message can be customised, this can be done in MediaWiki:Chat-welcome-message. Gravestorm (Talk) 13:41, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Wow, thanks. I guess that we could do this then! 15:33, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Support - 01:08, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Closed - Unanimous support. Although it's only been open three days, practically anyone who could talk has talked. As such will be re-enabled. 17:07, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Category:Watercooler